Fairy brothers
by thebestavenger
Summary: Something strange happened in magnolia , how will the fairytail guild handle the skele-bros
1. Chapter 1: the begining of everything

**This is an undertale and fairytail crossover (obviously) **

**First of all, sans and papyrus are going to stay skeletons because it isn't necessary to turn them into humans since the story is happening in the fairytail universe and there are a lot of weird creatures and monsters .**

**Second, this is my first story/crossover so don't expect it to be good .**

**Let's begin !**

It was an usual day at snowdin,kid were playing with snow,royal guards doing their patrol, papyrus burning down the kitchen and sans sleeping on the couch, until something strange happened near the skele-bros house, a giant black portal opened up which sucked up the hole house,it was falling in a black endless void until it got through the end of the portal now it was falling in the sky, well papyrus was too busy putting down the fire to notice, and sans was still sleeping, until...

***CRASH***

The house crashed in the middle of a plain, it completely fell apart, luckily sans and papyrus were ok and got outside, pap said "OMG SANS WE ARE IN THE SURFACE !!"

"But how ?" Asked his brother dumbfounded.

"I DON'T KNOW BROTHER, BUT LET'S GO MEET THE HUMANS AND SOME POTENTIAL NEW FRIENDS." said his brother exited.

"Wait paps do you hear that? It looks like someone is fighting."

"OMG SANS, LET'S GO SEE THAT!" exclaimed papyrus with stars in his eyes .

He ran there like a kid at Christmas, and sans used one of his shortcuts, when they got there, they were dumbfounded, the skele-bros saw something extraordinary, it was humans fighting bandits with their magic, a guy with pink hair spitting fire, a girl summoning spirits from another world and something sans and papyrus didn't see in their hole life, it was a flying blue cat, papyrus was amazed at how the humans were fighting those bandits,they defeated all of them, well that's what we thought, until one of them snuck up behind the girl attempting to stab her, that's when sans teleported right besides the bandit, and used his gaster blaster to save the girls life.

"Wow that was a _blast, _heh." Said the comedian.

"OH MY GOD SANS ! EVEN IN BATTLE YOU MAKE PUNS!" Said papyrus out loud from the bush.

The three wizards were dumbfounded, where did these skeletons come from? How did that short one summon that giant dragon skull to save the girls life? Their thoughts were cut off when sans appeared suddenly behind them.

"Humans don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand." Said the short skeleton in a scary tone, this sent shivers down their spine. They did as he said until...

***Pfffffffff***

A loud fart noise came out of his hands, sans, the pink haired teen and the cat fell on the grass laughing, the girl was annoyed and papyrus...

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS " he was mad.

"Anyway, who are you guys? And why did you save me?"asked the girl.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BONES BROTHER SANS, AND WE SAVED YOU BECAUSE WE COULDN'T STAY RIGHT THERE AND LET YOU GET HURT BY THESE SCUMS." Said the tall skeleton.

"Thanks for the help guys, by the way my name is Natsu the blonde girl is Lucy and the cat is Happy."said the pink haired teen

"Hey why won't you join our guild, you seem like really nice guys." Said Happy.

"Great idea happy." Replied Natsu.

"Don't you think that everybody would freak out about two skeletons joining our guild?"said Lucy.

"Nah, gramps would understand."Replied Natsu

"QUICK QUESTION, WHAT IS A GUILD ?"asked paps.

"WHAT?!" Said the three in unison.

"You don't know what a guild is? Were you living under a rock or what?" Asked the pink haired teen.

"A guild is a place where wizards like us find jobs to make money, but most importantly we're like a family in a guild." Explained Lucy.

"WOWIE, NOW I REALLY WANT TO JOIN A GUILD, WHAT DO YOU SAY SANS?" Said papyrus.

"If paps is joining your guild then me too." Said the comedian.

"But first we need to tie up those guys other there." Said Lucy.

"You can go begin without us paps, i need to have a little chat with those three, okay?"said Sans.

When paps started to tie up the bandits, sans and the others went somewhere where papyrus couldn't hear them, Sans closed his eye sockets and said "if you harm my brother..." he opened them showing nothing but blackness "**YOU WOULD BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND." **This sent shivers down their spine "man he's scarier then Erza." Said Natsu

"Aye" affirmed Happy

"But i didn't say you couldn't spar from time to time." Said the short skeleton.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go !" Said sans.

**Here you have it folks the first chapter, like i said it's my first story so don't expect it to be good , chapter 2 would come up soon, can't wait to read your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Fairytail guild

**Here is chapter two, enjoy.**

"Can't we just walk to the guild on foot?" Asked Natsu.

"No we can't it's too far and I'm really tired."answered Lucy, "why doesn't he want to use the train?" Said Sans, "Natsu has motion sickness, that's why he doesn't want to use the train." Answered happy, "oh so mister salamander is fragile?" Said sans with a teasing smile,"Hey! I'm not fragile and I'm going to prove it to ya."said Natsu with fire in his eyes.

***LATER...***

All five of them were boarding the train,they spent a moment looking for a compartment. Once they did, they piled into it, with Sans and Lucy sitting on one side and Natsu, Papyrus and happy on the other. People were still boarding, so the train hadn't started moving just yet. Nevertheless, Natsu still looked anxious over in his corner in his compartment.

The train started to move, the look on Natsu's face grew more and more apprehensive by the second, much to the bros' confusion.

"Hey, bud, you okay there?"asked Sans.

Suddenly, Natsu began sweating from practically every pore on his face, somewhat startling the brothers. Lucy and Happy, however, didn't look all that fazed by their friend's predicament.

Papyrus was about to step out of the compartment to request help, but before he could even stand up, Natsu's cheeks puffed out while his face turned a sickly green color.

"I am...so sick…"his barf face intensified as he covered his mouth.

"SERIOUSLY?! WE JUST STARTED MOVING!"shouted papyrus.

"Wow, he must be _green_ of jealousy since he's the only one having motion sickness."Sans said.

"NOT AGAIN SANS WH-..."paused papyrus as he heard Lucy and Happy giggling.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE HIS AWFUL PUNS!"shouted paps.

"Oh come one paps this is going to be a _humerus _trip."Said the comedian.

"OH GOD WHYYYYY"screamed papyrus.

***LATER***

After a few hours on the train, and Natsu chucking his innards out of the window, and Sans telling jokes, the group had arrived in the bustling town of Magnolia, home of the famous guild Fairytail, the group made their way out off of the train. As soon as Natsu set foot on the ground, he immediately recovered from his motion sickness, much to the bro's surprise.

_I guess it wears off just as quick as it kicks in…*_mused the short skeleton.

"I'M ALIVE AGAIN!"Natsu shouted exuberantly.

"Well, someone is excited…"mumbled Sans.

With that the group set off and exited the station. Upon entering the town itself, sans was immediately surprised at how far the buildings went on. The three Fairytail wizards didn't give the two skeletons a tour, per se, but they did point out various shops and other establishments as they walked through the town.

As they walked, Sans couldn't help but think that thistown didn't look like the other one in the previous resets, how can it be possible, does that mean that they are in another world? If so it could be the best thing that ever happened in his life, being with his brother away from that demon, the only downside is that he wouldn't come back after he dies since there are no more resets.

Eventually, the group came up on the large cathedral in the middle of the town, which Lucy had informed the skele-bros was called Kardia Cathedral. It was huge, or at least comparing to the other buildings surrounding it. Papyrus was certainly impressed by the scale of it, but there was a question that papyrus couldn't find the answer, how is the underground more advanced technologically than the surface? Since all the tech they needed was thrown by the humans themselves in a dumpster in the underground.

After the brief stop, the wizards led the skeletons down the street behind the cathedral, and across a bridge overhanging a river that ran throughout Magnolia. They had even seen people in small boats rowing under the bridge as they passed, with one of them calling out to Lucy, telling her to be careful and not to fall in.

After a few minutes walking through the somewhat crowded street with people giving weird stares to the skeletons, they eventually came upon the Fairytail guild hall. The building sat close to the edge of a cliff overlooking a large lake, known as lake Scilliora. It was Fairytail, though not as tall as Kardia Cathedral, and strongly resembled a pagoda, above the door was a wooden sign that read " Fairytail " in big, blue letters. On the highest level of the pagoda there were three flags. The one on the left was green with a symbol that the monsters didn't recognize, and same went for the one on the right, which was blue. The center flag was orange and had a whit symbol on it that looked similar to two gold, fairy-like figures on the building's sign. It was then that sans noticed something; that symbol that was on the orange flag, was also on Natsu's right shoulder, in red, and the back on Lucy's hand, in pink.

Sans and paps were so caught up on the architecture of the building that they didn't notice Natsu, Lucy and Happy beginning to make their way inside. Following quickly behind them. The skele-bros entered the guild hall alongside them, and were certainly surprised by what they saw, it looked more like a beer hall in Sans' eye sockets, and was filled with dozens of people laughing and drinking, paps didn't like much the smell of alcohol it reminded him of grillby's back home, he didn't like that place.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE, AND WITH NEW GUILD MEMBERS!" Natsu exclaimed.

A few people turned to see him and check out those new members, they were shocked to see two skeletons as the new guild members, everyone was silent, until Natsu spoke again " the short one is named Sans and the taller one is the great Papyrus, they're pretty nice guys, they even saved Lucy's life." Said Natsu smiling.

This calmed the guild members a little and resumed whatever it was they were doing, tho it still felt weird having skeletons as guild members.

Suddenly, the group heard a sweet-sounding, feminine voice calling out to them, it was Mirajane a retired s class wizard.

"Welcome back, you three! I hope the job went well." Said Mirajane.

Natsu placed his hand behind his head, and grins widely " you bet it did! Went off without a hitch!"

"Aye" added Happy.

"Yeah unless you call getting killed 'without a hitch'" deadpanned Lucy.

"The white haired girl turned to Lucy, surprised "Goodness me, that doesn't sound good, what happened?"

"I almost got stabbed by one of the bandits until Sans and Papyrus saved me."replied Lucy.

"Well, it looks like you made it back home safe and sound."

It was then that Mira turned her attention to the skeletons.

"You're Sans and papyrus i suppose ?"the white haired girl asked.

"The ones and only." Replied Sans.

"You want to join the guild right?" Asked Mire once again.

"YES HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS BROTHER SANS WILL JOIN YOUR GUILD OF WIZARDS." Said Papyrus with pride.

"Well then, follow me I'll take you to the master." Mira said.

While Sans and paps were following Mira, people were greeting them, and told them to enjoy their stay.

"WOWIE SANS, THESE WIZARDS ARE REALLY NICE, I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A MEMBER OF THIS COOL GUILD." Told Paps to his older brother.

"Why would they be mean to the coolest skeleton?" Said Sans.

_*It already feels like home, i hope nothing bad would happen to Paps in this world* _thought Sans.

Once they arrived, the saw the master drinking beer on the counter, surprisingly he was shorter than Sans.

"Hello master, how did the paperwork go?"Mira questioned.

"Ah, forget about those council blowhards." The old man dissmissed. "As things are now, they're gonna drive me to an early grave before any of you kids do, that's for sure."

It was then that Makarov took notice of the new arrival to the guild, it wasn't more than a second before Mirajane sidled over to the three of them.

"Master, this is Sans and this is Papyrus, from what Lucy told me, it would seem that they saved her life while she and Natsu were on a job today."

The elderly man turned from Mira to the skele-bros, and gave them a long stare as if he were trying to get a read on them. After a moment of this, he extended his right hand out to the skeletons.

"Well, in that case, my name is Makarov, and i am the master of this guild. If it's true that you saved one of my children's life, then i can't possibly thank you enough. You have my deepest gratitude."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND FUTURE GUILD MEMBERS." Said papyrus.

"Wait aren't you shocked to see skeletons joining your guild?"Asked Sans.

"I've seen weirder things in my life." Replied Makarov.

"SO CAN WE JOIN YOUR GUILD SIR?" Asked Papyrus.

"Don't call me sir, just call me master or gramps, and i don't see the problem in you two joining our guild." Answered Makarov.

"REALLY ???" Asked paps with sparkles in his eye sockets.

"Where do you want to get tattooed and in what color?" Questioned the old man.

"ON THE BACK OF MY SKULL, IN ORANGE!" Replied Papyrus.

"On the back of my hand, in blue." Said Sans.

Once Makarov tattooed the skeletons he said "Welcome to FAIRYTAIL !"

**Here you have it folks the 2nd chapter of Fairy brothers, i hope you enjoyed it, can't wait for your feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu vs Papyrus

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

"WOWIE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, WE ARE A PART OF A GUILD NOW, SANS." Said Papyrus exited.

"Yeah, me too paps." Replied Sans.

"NOW SANS, WE SHOULD START A JOB TO GET ENOUGH MONEY TO REPAIR OUR HOUSE." Said Paps.

"Wait what happened to your house guys?" Asked Lucy.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE US BUT IT FELL FROM THE SKY!" Replied Papyrus.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"But how?" Asked Mirajane.

"I dunno, last thing i remember before i sleep we were in snowdin in the underground, and Paps was burning down the kitchen." Said Sans.

"the underground? Snowdin? I never heard of these places before." Makarov said.

"It's in mount Ebott, the underground a place where all the monsters live." Replied the comedian.

"If it's a place that gramps never heard of then you must be coming from a really far place." Said Natsu.

_*My theory is correct, we are in another world* _thought the short skeleton.

"If you house is completely destroyed, then you don't have a place to stay for the moment?" Asked a brunette girl wearing a blue bikini top with brown knee-length pants drinking from a whole barrel of beer this was Cana Alberona.

"Yep, that's why we're going on a job, to get enough money to repair it." Replied the comedian.

"So, you need a place to stay for the moment, am i correct?" Asked the guild master.

" YES MASTER, BY THE WAY, DO YOU HAVE A JOB FOR US?" Asked the great Papyrus.

"You'll find the jobs on the quest board, try to pick on that suits you two." Said Makarov.

But before could papyrus move someone entered the guild hall gaining the attention of everyone.

The instant everyone saw who it was, it became dead quiet, Natsu's face became pale upon seeing who it was, much to the skeletons' confusion, the bros turned to see who it was, to find that it was a young woman, carrying a strong, firm attitude, the first thing they noticed about her was the color of her hair, which was a bright scarlet color, the next thing that stood out to them is that she was almost completely covered in armor, she reminded them of Undyne, it was then that Sans took a look around at the gathering of wizards. For some reason that he couldn't understand, everyone present, save for Makarov and Mirajane, paled just as much as Natsu at the sight of this woman, and were slowly but steadily backing away in fear.

The scarlet-haired woman glanced around at the now silent members. However, Mirajane was the first one to break the silence as she approached the armored woman.

"Welcome back, Erza! I'm assuming the job in Freesia went well?"

The scarlet-haired woman, now known as Erza, turned to Mirajane with a neutral expression.

"Yes, it went quite well. The townspeople are safe and it would appear that they're still upset about Natsu destroying their historic church." Erza replied

" by the way Erza, we've got new members." Mirajane announced "Sans, Papyrus, come over here please." She waved the brothers over " Erza, this is Sans and this is Papyrus. Lucy and Natsu ran into them while they were out on a job today. Their house is destroyed, so master is letting them stay here until they can rebuild their home."

Erza turned to them, she was a little shocked " Skeletons ? That's unusual, anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sans and Papyrus. My name is Erza Scarlet."

The skeletons shook her hand with a smile on their faces.

"I'm Sans, pleasure to meet you too, Erza."

"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I AM HONORED TO MEET YOU."

After their handshake, Papyrus went to the quest board looking for a suitable job for him and his brother. And Sans was chatting with his guild mates.

" so Sans what kind of magic do you and your brother use?" Asked the redhead.

" we use monster magic and it has a lot of varieties depending on the monster's species, we use our souls to cast our magic, every monster in the underground is made out of magic, even when a monster dies he turns into dust, me and paps are skeletons, well the only skeletons in the underground, we summon bones and lift our opponents by their souls." Answered the comedian.

" you forgot to mention your giant dragon skulls that shoots lasers" said Lucy.

" I don't know how but I'm the only one who is able to summon them." Answered Sans.

"If a monster uses his soul to cast magic, how does you refill your magic?" Asked an onyx haired teen, wearing only pants.

" by eating and sleeping, by the way, where's your shirt?"said Sans.

"OH CRAP!"said the onyx haired teen.

"Who is he anyway?" Asked the comedian.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster he is our ice wizard." Answered Erza. They saw Papyrus coming towards them,

Sans said " did you find any good job bro?"

"NO BROTHER, WE MUST WAIT UNTIL A SUITABLE JOB GETS POSTED." Answered Papyrus.

"Hey Papyrus, let's fight!" Challenged Natsu.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE HUMAN!" Said the spaghetti lover. Suddenly Natsu heard a voice that made him shiver " remember Natsu, if you hurt him, your not going to like what's going to happen to you." Said the short skeleton " Y-Yes sir" replied Natsu with fear.

***LATER***

Outside of the Fairytail guild hall, All of the wizards were forming a large circle around the area in front of the guild, which formed an arena for the incoming brawl. Nevertheless, they all stayed a fair distance away from the center, Natsu and Papyrus took their places inside the ring.

"YOU READY FOR THIS, HUMAN?" Grinned Papyrus. "YOU CAN STILL BACK OUT."

Papyrus was exited for this, he's going to fight a real human this time and one that knows how to use magic.

"Are you kidding?! This is awsome." Natsu raised his head and exhaled a plume of fire. " _I'M FIRED UP! "_

It was then that Makarov stepped up, in between the combatants, and raised his hand into the air.

" let the match…_begin!" _He swiped his hand through the air.

While the two fighters prepared themselves, Natsu engulfed his hands in flames, never once losing his wide, exited grin. Meanwhile, Papyrus was thinking of a strategy to beat his opponent.

The Dragon Slayer leapt forwards, his flames intensifying as he did so.

**"Fire dragon iron fist!"**

"HERE IS MY BLUE ATTACK! NYEH HE HE!"

Papyrus launched blue bones at Natsu, he tried to punch them but they fazed right through him, suddenly he felt an unbearable pain passing through his body.

Natsu felt like his weight was increasing, he saw in front of his body a blue heart.

"NYEH HE HE, YOUR BLUE NOW!" Exclaimed Papyrus.

"What's that blue heart in front of him?" Asked Lucy.

"That's his soul, and it's blue because Paps is changing the gravity around Natsu." Replied Sans.

"I-I can't move" Natsu was struggling against Papyrus' spell.

It was then that Natsu engulfed his legs in flames and propulsed himself towards Papyrus.

**" Fire dragon iron fist! "**

**CLIFF HANGER !**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, once again i can't wait to read your comments.**


	4. Ch 4: A new encounter

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

Natsu engulfed his legs in flames, and propulsed himself towards Papyrus.

**"Fire dragon iron fist!"**

Papyrus reacted quickly and summoned a wall of bones to protect himself from the incoming attack.

"NYEH HE HE, NOW FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Said Papyrus.

Suddenly there's a dog munching on a bone besides Papyrus, "WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus pointed his finger towards the dog "HEY! YOU STUPID DOG!" The dog is looking at with with the bone in his mouth "DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!!!" The dog was backing away " HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" The dog ran away "COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!"

Shouted Papyrus "…OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A COOL REGULAR ATTACK."

"What just happened?" Asked Lucy.

"I dunno." Replied Sans.

Papyrus launched a bunch of blue and orange bones at Natsu, who dodged them successfully, he began to puff out his cheeks.

**" Fire dragon roar! " **

In order to avoid Natsu's torrent of fire, Paps jumped high into the air, and launched a bunch of regular bones at Natsu, who successfully avoided them.

"I have a feeling that this'll be a long battle." Said Erza.

*** 3 hours later ***

Both of the fighters were on the grass exhausted,"YOU PUT UP A REALLY GOOD FIGHT HUMAN."Said Papyrus really exhausted, "yeah, you too, you were pretty cool." replied Natsu more exhausted than Papyrus.

Makarov entered the ring, and stood between the exhausted fighters," it's a draw!"

"You were right Erza, this was a really long fight, even Sans fell asleep." Said Lucy.

"Aye." Said Happy.

"Pick him up, we're going inside." Said Erza.

Once everyone inside, they all resumed what they were doing before the fight, until they all felt sleepy, "WHY AM I SO SLEEPY SUDDENLY?" Asked Papyrus.

"I dunno, maybe it was the fight that exhausted you." Replied Sans.

"*YAWN*LOOK IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SLEEPY" Said Papyrus.

"He's coming…" Said Makarov.

"Huh?" Much to Sans' confusion everyone looked considerably tired, and he couldn't understand what did the master mean by that.

"Not again..." groaned Grey.

Everyone began to drop like flies.

After everyone, save for Sans and Makarov, was sound asleep, a figure entered through the entrance of the guild hall. It was a man; that was only the discernible feature about him. He wore a dark blue cloak, his arms and legs were covered in bandages.

He steadily approached Makarov, and made a left, walking over the request board, he ripped a flier off of it which appeared to have an image of a large, reptilian monster on it, and walked back over to Makarov, who looked up at him.

"Mystogan…" Makarov said.

The masked man, now known as Mystorgan, spoke up, but in a low, monotone voice.

Mystogan held up his flier and said," i shall return…"

"No, wait. Lift your spell first." Ordered Makarov.

Without responding, Mystogan glanced to his left, to see Papyrus sleeping and besides him was Sans staring at Mystogan with curiosity.

"What is it?" Makarov asked.

Mystogan continued to stare for a brief moment, not saying a word. However, he turned around and began to walk away, job request in-hand. As he made his way back Through the guild hall, he spoke to himself.

Mystogan passed by several tables, and started his countdown." Five…" he walked past several wizards lying on the floor. "Four…three…" As Mystogan made his way to the exit, he continued counting down. "Two…one…"

With that, the mysterious man disappeared completely, fading away in an eerie blur.

After he had disappeared, almost everyone in the guild immediately came to, with their eyes shooting wide open.

There were few who didn't awaken instantly, with those few being Natsu, Papyrus and Erza, as well as some other around the guild hall.

"Oh, man…"jet moaned ( i'm too lazy to describe characters). "Was Mystogan here?"

Droy rubbed his eyes "what a jerk…"

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?"Levy groaned.

"WHO IS THIS MYSTOGAN?" Asked Papyrus.

"Some mysterious guy wearing a dark blue cloak." Replied Sans.

"WAIT, YOU SAW HIM!?" Asked Papyrus surprised.

"Yep." Affirmed the short skeleton.

"How weren't you affected by his spell?" Asked Erza.

"I dunno, maybe it's because i already slept in Paps battle." Said Sans.

"WAIT WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T WATCH MY COOL BATTLE?" Asked Paps a bit sad.

"Seriously, who's this Mystogan guy?" Asked Lucy.

Both Gray and Elfman walked over to the bar, standing right beside Lucy.

"For one, he's a contender for Fairytail's strongest wizard." Elfman answered.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, and questioned," He's that strong?"

"Yeah…" Gray nodded,"and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like. So, whenever he comes here to take a job, he casts a sleeping spell."

"That's kinda creepy." Lucy comented.

"WHY WOULDN'T HE WANT ANYONE TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE."Papyrus asked.

Gray shrugged. "Nobody knows…" He glanced over at Makarov. "Master Makarov is the only person here who saw his face…"

"That's not true. _I've_ seen him before." A voice spoke out.

Everyone was surprised to hear the new voice speak up,

Including the skele-bros, and turned to it's source. Standing on the second floor of the guild hall was Laxus the master's grandson.

He was currently leaning his right elbow on the railing, with his hand holding his head as hewore a snide grin as he chuckled lightly to himself.

Several individuals around the guild walked over below the balcony, and looked up at Laxus with slightly surprised expressions. Sans and Papyrus both got up from their seats at the bar to do so as well.

"Laxus!" Elfman called out.

"Talk about rare." Macao commented.

"You're _never_ here." Added Wakaba.

"And here's another contender." Added Gray flatly.

Sans looked to Gray, slightly surprised, and then turned back to the blond. Sans had no clue of what a powerful wizard looked like in this world.

"Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy." Laxus grinned snidely.

Laxus hadn't said more than a few words, but Sans didn't like his tone.

It was then that Natsu's eyes jolted open. The Dragon slayer quickly jumped to his feet and onto a table as he looked up at Laxus with a determined expression and clenched his fists.

"Alright, Laxus! IT'S TIME TO BRAWL!" Yelled Natsu.

Sans closed his eye sockets and sighed, exasperated. "Seriously…?"

"Gettin' your butt kicked twice in one week wasn't enough?"Gray said annoyed.

"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the redhead, why bother with me?" Laxus mocked with an amused grin on his face.

It was then that Sans could feel a strange air coming from his left. He turned to see Erza glaring up at Laxus with an incredibly dark expression. Sans hadn't seen her like that before.

"What was that Erza snarled.

"No need to get all worked up Erza." Gray lifted up his hands in a placating gesture, trembling slightly.

Laxus simply scoffed at Erza's anger towards him as well as Gray's attempt to placate her. "Word on the street is the Fairytail guild has two new members." The blond wizard stated. Laxus then glanced over to the skeletons. The more this guy spoke the less Sans liked him "…and that the tall one gave Natsu the salamander the biggest trashing this week." He taunted.

"Hey! It was a draw!" Natsu shouted indignantly.

"Talk about pathetic." Laxus sneered." You challenged some freak fresh of the streets and have a _draw _with him. Then you think you have what it takes to go up against me?" The blond man simply laughed.

Now Sans was mad, insulting his brother was the biggest mistake Laxus ever made, he looked at him this his dark empty eye sockets, Laxus noticed this, and told him with a teasing smile. "Oh is shorty mad because i insulted him brother?" Sans teleported right besides him, his left eye glowing blue.

"**Insult my brother again and your going to have the worst day of your whole life.**" Sans threatened with a demonic voice.

Laxus' expression didn't change, but inside he felt a little creeped out, every body in the guild hall saw Sans' face, everyone, save for Erza and Makarov, paled at this, _*WHAT WAS THAT!!* _everyone thought,Sans teleported back to where he was.

"What can a short freak like you do to me? I'm The strongest wizard in the guild." Said Laxus.

Natsu gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes up at Laxus. "Then come down and prove it."

"You come to _me, _little man." Laxus talked through his teeth, speaking in a mocking tone.

"With pleasure!"

Natsu then hopped of the table he'd been standing on, and rushed over to the bar, and jumped over the counter, heading towards the staircase behind it that led to the second floor of the guild hall. However, Natsu was stopped in his tracks when Makarov's left arm suddenly stretched out with his fist becoming at least five times larger than the old man's body, and slammed down on Natsu, pinning him underneath.

Needless to say, the skele-bros weren't expecting that at all, especially not from Makarov. Neither was Lucy or Mirajane, judging from their facial expressions.

"WOAH" muttered Papyrus.

Makarov wasn't even facing Natsu, but instead had his eyes closed and head lowered as he faced forward, a very serious aura around him.

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least not yet…"Makarov reprimanded.

Laxus rested his chin on his wrist and scoffed. "Think yah made him grumpy…"

Natsu's face only grew angrier with Laxus' comment as he struggled against Makarov's massive fist, but to no avail.

"Shut up!"

"That's enough outta you, Laxus!" Makarov chastised.

Ignoring Makarov's demand, Laxus stood tall, an arrogant grin on his face as he looked down at everyone present in the guild hall.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. Yah wanna know what the strongest wizard look like?" Laxus paused to point at himself. " you're looking right at him!"

Sans could only glare at Laxus as did everyone else.

_Next time i see him, he'd wish he's never been born…* _thought the short skeleton.

***LATER** **THAT NIGHT***

Once everyone went to their home, Sans, Papyrus and Mirajane were the only ones left in the guild hall.

"Hey, Mirajane, lemme ask yah something, what was the master talking abot earlier?" Sans inquired. "Why can't we go up the second floor?"

"THE MASTER SEEMED PRETTY SERIOUS ABOUT IT." Added Papyrus.

"That's because the area is reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are listed on the request board up there make the ones down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-class quests."

"S-class…?" Echoed Sans.

Mira nodded and explained. "They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last. But, with that risk comes higher rewards."

"There are only 5 S-class wizards in the guild, that includes Erza, Mystogan and Laxus." Mira continued.

"WOWIE!! THEY'RE LIKE THE COOLEST WIZARDS OF THE GUILD THEN!" Said Papyrus with sparkles in his eyes.

"In a way, yes." Mira replied.

***LATER***

"*YAWN*what a long day, paps." Said the short skeleton.

"INDEED BROTHER, WE SHOULD GET SOME REST." Said the coolest skeleton on the multiverse.

A few moments later, they saw Happy flying away from the second floor and towards an open window, carrying a piece of paper in his paws.

"What is he planning to do?" Asked Sans.

"WAIT THAT'S AN S-CLASS JOB! QUICK WE NEED TO STOP HIM BEFORE THE MASTER CAN NOTICE!!!" Said Papyrus.


End file.
